ShikaTema oneshots
by ishxallxgood
Summary: ... see title.  ;D  Read and Review please!  3
1. Eternity

**A/N: This was done for a short story contest on OneManga forums, and the prompt was "Unexpected Visitor" and the story HAD to be 350 words. I hope it's clear what's going on at the end. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does.**

* * *

Eternity. That was what he had promised her, eternity, but not even a year since he said those words he left her; abandoned her to walk this broken world alone. She wanted to hate him, to spit upon his grave, to curse his name, he had promised her eternity, they were supposed to die together, but fate despised her, laughed at her.

She had watched in horror as the enemy redirected her jutsu, as the torrent of wind slammed into his body, releasing his hold upon his opponent, as the flash of metal gleamed in the air for an instant, as his blood splattered onto her face. Oh how she chased them afterwards, attacked with everything inside her, as her blind rage absolved her of all reason. They were horrified of the monster chasing them, screaming as the sharp winds pierced their bodies, and sliced through their souls. She relished the agony in their voices as they cried for mercy, and for the first time in her life she knew what it was her brother felt as the desire for their blood and torment coursed through her veins.

There was nothing left of them by the time she was done, her winds had decimated them to nothing more than puddles of blood and one inch chunks of flesh and bone. Yet even after all that her lust for their decimation had not been sated, for when she found her way back to him, he was already gone.

That was many years ago, yet her heart still ached for him. She would find herself crying out his name like she did that day, her wounds were still fresh, her pain was still raw. Every day she wandered the streets, a ghost amongst the living, stalking the world, searching the shadows for his smile.

On a particularly dark and moonless night, she found herself waking to the sound of his voice calling her name. As she opened her eyes and looked toward the door, she saw the shadow of her love reaching out to her, whispering "I've come to fulfill my promise."


	2. Crash and Burn

**Song fic I did for Savage Garden's _Crash and Burn_. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... D:**

* * *

When he heard about Gaara's kidnapping and Kankuro's subsequent poisoning, the first thing he did was burst into Tsunade's office and demand to be sent to Suna. She denied him, saying that they had already dispatched two teams to Suna and that he was needed in Konoha, but the reality was she had kept him there so he wouldn't do anything rash.

He was furious, and he never ever really got mad, but to know that she needed him and he couldn't be there sent him over the edge. Tsunade had forbidden him from leaving the villiage, so he did the only thing he could do, he sent her a letter, hoping that she would be able to feel his love.

o ~ o ~ o ~ o

She was surprised when she was handed the letter, she didn't really ever get mail, the only people she really talked to lived with her, so curiously she unfolded the heavy parchment and read.

_When you feel all alone__  
__And a loyal friend is hard to find__  
__You're caught in a one way street__  
__With the monsters in your head__  
__When hopes and dreams are far away and__  
__You feel like you can't face the day_

_Let me be the one you call__  
__If you jump I'll break your fall__  
__Lift you up and fly away with you into the night__  
__If you need to fall apart__  
__I can mend a broken heart__  
__If you need to crash then crash and burn__  
__You're not alone_

She let the paper slip from her hands as the tears began to well up in her eyes. Suddenly everything made perfect sense. That undeniable feeling of his love embracing her during her darkest hour was not simply a figment of her imagination. It soothed her to know that if she needed to, she could always crash and burn, because he would always be there for her, even if he was hundreds of miles away.

* * *

When she heard about Asuma's death, the first thing she did was storm into Gaara's room and demand to be sent to Konoha. He denied her, claiming that there were pressing matters keeping her in Suna, but the truth was he kept her there so she wouldn't go and do something stupid.

She was livid, but then her fury subsided and she began to cry, to know that he needed her and she couldn't be there tore her up inside. Gaara had taken her tessen from her and ordered the Anbu to watch her every move, so she did the only thing she could do, she wrote him a letter, praying that he would be able to feel her love.

o ~ o ~ o ~ o

When the messenger came and put the letter in his hand, his first thought was to throw it back in his face, but as he unfolded the rich stationary, he was glad he had taken it.

_When you feel all alone__  
__And the world has turned its back on you__  
__Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart__  
__I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you__  
__It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold__  
__When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore_

_Let me be the one you call__  
__If you jump I'll break your fall__  
__Lift you up and fly away with you into the night__  
__If you need to fall apart__  
__I can mend a broken heart__  
__If you need to crash then crash and burn__  
__You're not alone_

He felt the anger dissipate within him, and in an instant he could feel her loving embrace surround him. She had quelled the storm raging within him and for the first time since he got the news he was able to think clearly. It relieved him to know that she could mend his broken heart, so that he didn't have to crash and burn, because she would always be by his side, even if she was hundreds of miles away.


End file.
